


Hela's Merchant of Death

by Supernaturalnerd21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Hela dosn't like Steve, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Merchant of Death, hela loves Tony, let's make it a ship, not team Cap friendly, or his followers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: Hela loves her Merchant of Death.He unknowingly stole her heart when he refused to give into death in the cave.So it's no surprise that she's very angry at one Steve Rogers and his little followers, when they course HER Merchant pain.And she will gladly make them pay.





	Hela's Merchant of Death

**Author's Note:**

> for how hela looks i went with Cate Blanchett who played her in Thor Ragnarok, can i also say that i loved the way she played her i don't think they could have chosen a better actress of they tried, who else loved Cate Blanchett?
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/00/41/91/004191d439f2bebbfe70cc6a67d586b8--hela-thor-hela-marvel.jpg  
> https://cdn.business2community.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/blanchett-talks-her-hela-role-in-thor-696x464.jpg

Hela never paid much attention to the mortals. They lived such short lives, in which they spent it fighting with each other over the tiniest of things never living their lives to the fullest although she took a little comfort in the fact that they weren't as bad as Asgard who had the highest war count. The only time she would see them was when they came into her little kingdom when they died as they souls became one with the starts, if they were found worth enough and if not they would wander around her kingdom for the rest of time. Sometimes if she was bored enough, she would go out into their world to collect a few souls herself. Never truly paying them much attention. 

That was until Tony Stark came along.

Hela had been bored so she had gone into the human world, to collect a few souls like she had done many times in the past. One such soul that she was going to collect was that of Tony Stark the Merchant of Death as he seemed to be called by some of the mortals (she found her self liking the name). She watched as Tony died many times in the cave and each time when his soul was about leave his body it would snap back into place, and he would be alive once more she wasn't sure how but somehow he managed to reel his soul back into his body just in time for him to live.

And it was in these moments Tony Stark unknowingly managed to do the impossible, he stole her heart like a thief steals fine jewellery.

As time moved on she watched him defeat impossible odds, falling more in love with him each time he was reborn from their flames. But she felt a great sadness within her heart knowing that she could never be with him, for she was death and she would live long after he had died, she would never be able to stand the heartbreak of being forced to watch him as he faded away, if she allowed herself to be with him. 

She left anger as she saw how his so-called team would treat him as if they were better then him which she found funny as they had done far more evil things. Why couldn't they see how amazing he was, how special he was, how each time the fates would strike at him, like a warrior trying to land a killing to their opponent he would meet that blow with one of his own, refusing to give in to the crushing weight of it.

She watched as he listen when the world said that they were scared like a king listens to his people and tries to fix it so they wouldn't be scared anymore. 

When his friend fell from the sky, she forbid anyone taking his soul allowing him to live.

It was the least she could do for the man of had her heart.

But the drop which broke the well, was when the one called Steve hurt him.

ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH.

She was done lying to herself.

Steve and his followers will pay for the pain they had coursed her Merchant.

* * *

Steve and the rest of the Avengers on the lawn of the palace gardens. They were all getting restless, which was understandable as they had been forced to hide in Wakanda for the past 4 months, because the government tried to tie their hands and make them attack dogs. He didn't know what was taking them so long to get rid of the accords he had hoped that by standing up to them they would back down, and admit that they were in the wrong for trying to stop them saving people.

Why had Tony agreed to them, surely he could see how wrong they were. If Tony had stopped arguing with him and followed him for once then Siberia would never have happen. It was selfish what he was putting the others through with his pettiness, throwing them into that place and leaving them there and then forcing them to hide from the law like the bad guys that they fought.

He was pulled out of his head by a swirling mass and shadows. The other Avengers were at his side quickly, weapons ready to fight whatever was going to come through the mass. Steve watched a woman, with long black hair that was a little bit of a mess and dark eyeshadow, wearing a black one piece suit with green lines and a long black cape stepped out of the mass, he wasted no time in throwing his replacement shield at her. The woman caught it in her hand, he watched it vibrate for a second before it explode like it was nothing.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady." she said.

"What do you want?" Natasha asked, when it became clear that Steve wouldn't say anything.

"What i want. Simply i want revenge for what you have done"

"Revenge for what. We haven't done anything to you."

"You hurt my Merchant."

They were all confused as they had never fought against someone called Merchant. it was clear to them that this Lady was crazy and a danger that need to be taken down. Steve watched as Wanda's eyes widen before becoming hard as if she worked out who this Merchant was.

"She's talking about Stark."  Wanda hissed, red dancing around her hand.

"Ha, I knew Stark was weak. But i didn't know that he needs a girl to stick up for him." Clint said, before laughing. 

He didn't laugh very long as this seemed to anger the woman, and in one quick move she raised her hand at him. A huge black spike shot out from the ground before going through Clint's body, blood dripped of the end of the spike. The others went to attack only to find themselves unable to move as black things like  spikes rapped around them holding them were they were.

"Don't worry yourselves, he's alive but he will never be able to walk again. I believe it's as you say _'he should have watched his back'_. Now which one of you is going to be next. Hmm, how about you the false witch. But what should i do to you. You who dared mess with my merchant's mind. Oh i know"

They watched as the woman walked up to Wanda a smile on her face that promised nothing good, Steve felt like he was going to be sick as he watched as the woman rammed her hand through Wanda's chest and ripped something out of it, her hand covered in blood she looked at whatever it was before she whispered in Wanda's ear that coursed her to turn pale, the woman then squeezed whatever she was holding coursing Wanda to scream like she was in great pain to the point that there were flecks of blood coming out of her month. After a few moments, the woman seemed to have enough of hurting Wanda, and she crushed what she was holding in her hands. Wanda went limp and if it wasn't for the whimpers that could be heard you would have thought she was dead.

She went over to Natasha next. They stared at each other for a few seconds before out of nowhere the woman had a knife in her hand and proceeded to ripped out Natasha eye, taking some of the skin off Natasha face as well, she also tore Natasha arm off. Steve knew that Natasha would be left with a horrible scar on her face.

"Lets see how good a spy you are now, without a pretty face to fool those around you."

The woman didn't spear Scott a glance as she walked past him, simply waving her hand at him coursing him to go limp.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked looking at Scott.

"Oh, nothing much, just trapped him in his own mind until he learns his lesson. Now, what should i do to you? Ah i know"

Sam screamed as he felt small spike like things burst out of his skin, bending and twisting in to wing like shapes, when it was over he looked like someone had taken the Flacon wings and stabbed him with them, before welding them on to his skin making him look like a bird that belonged in a horror movie.

Finally, she turned to him. 

"And for you, something extra special, lets see how well you can lie when you no longer have a voice to lie with."

Steve didn't have time to scream as she ripped his tongue out of his month, and his world went black.

* * *

Steve lay on a couch in the room they had been given, by T'Challa when they had arrived at the palace 8 months ago.

The others were milling about the room, still in shocked at what had happened 4months ago when they were attacked by the woman.

When he had woken up in the medical wing of the palace he learned that the woman had done more than just rip his tongue out. She had shredded his vocal cords so that he could never make a sound ever again. He looked over at his team and felt sorry for them. 

Clint like the woman had said would never walk again as she had broken his back in such a way that it would never heal.

Poor Wanda. The woman had torn out her magic and tortured her with it before destroying it completely. What kind of monster could do such a thing a poor kid for no reason at all?.

Natasha's face was healing, but she would be scared forever. Nothing would work when they tried to cover the scar and a spy wasn't any good if they had noticeable features that could give them away while undercover, the only arm that would work was one that was made of wood, but it would never be able to move as the doctors couldn't connect the wires to what was left of the nerves in the top of her arm.

Scott was still in the medical wing as he had yet to wake up, still trapped inside his own head.

Sam would never be able to have all of the spikes removed from him, as they found out that some of them were attached to his back bone.

And Bucky...Bucky was dead.

The woman had killed Bucky and claimed in a letter that she left by his body, that it was a kindness that she had shown him as she gave his soul the rest it had been denied when he fell from the train all those years ago.

Steve sighed (or at least did the motion of it) and turned the T.V on. Not wanting to think about what had happened an longer.

_'A picture of Tony appeared on the screen.'_

"Oh great what has Stark done now, made another murdering robot," Clint said bitterness lacing his tone.

The others laughed a little at what he had said.

_'Tony Stark was once again seen with the mysterious black haired woman, this week visiting an Ice-cream shop popular with couples. Could we be seeing a Mrs Stark sometime in the near future.'_

The room fell deathly silent when they saw the picture that had now popped up on the T.V.

Tony sat at a table, happily sharing an Ice-cream Sundae with the woman who had attacked them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you guys think.  
> i will edit this later when i have the time.


End file.
